


After Everything

by DanganSwizzle



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: I mean Vincent's there too sort of, Maybe angst? ambiguously angsty, major ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganSwizzle/pseuds/DanganSwizzle
Summary: Leo decides to pay Vincent a visit.





	After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of a thing I wrote because being lied to by friends you thought you could trust sucks, so I just sort of adapted my thoughts and feelings of the dumb school friend drama I've dealt with over the years to Leo's much more serious situation in his ending, because idk, that's what writing is here for, really. Hope you guys enjoy!

I don’t really know why I’m here, in all honesty. It’s been a long time. I mean, for me, at least. I don’t know what time means to dead people. I… I guess I just want to talk to you. Get some kind of closure. I know that’s not entirely possible, but I figured there was no harm in trying.

So… I got your letter to Carol. I didn’t read it or anything, if your interested. That’s really none of my business. I’m sure she’s told you about it, in whatever way she does. Or… I don’t know. I know it’s kind of silly to be talking like that’s really possible, but I guess it’s just kind of hard to accept that someone you’re close to can really just be gone forever. I mean, hell, I was the bastard who did it and I can’t seem to wrap my head around it.

… Sorry about that, by the way. I mean, I’m sure it’s pointless to apologize, even if you can hear me. I was so fucking angry at you. And I think some part of me still is. I mean, I trusted you with my life. My story. Everything. And it’s just really shitty that you knew that, and that you took advantage of that. I thought I would never have to worry about that with you, you know? I figured even if you did do something really shitty, you wouldn’t betray my trust to do so. So it really fucking sucked to have that shit happen. Like… I don’t know, how I was supposed to feel after that? I wasn’t going to be happy, right!?

I mean, you lied to me. You lied a damn lot! And I guess it was your damn job or whatever, and it’s just part of the shit that life gives you, but damn! You had other options! This wasn’t the only way shit had to go. But maybe I’m just getting mad at you for being a cop, and you only know how to do things the cop way. Doesn’t change the fact that it’s bullshit though.

And I really wanted you to feel bad for it. And I think in that moment I was mad enough to let me killing you be the reason you regret it. But in the end, that didn’t help for shit. Now I just feel bad, which is just such bullshit.

… It was a lot different than with Harvey. The guy really fucked me over, sure, but it was just business with him. If I never saw him again after the orlov deal I wouldn’t have ever cared. But you were important to me. We were friends. At least… I really hope you thought so. You know, after what happened, I spent a lot of time wondering what you really thought. If I was just some criminal to you, or if I was your friend just as much as you were mine. But, ultimately, I think you meant it. There were just… things that were too genuine. Things that wouldn’t feel right if I was nothing to you. Sometimes, we pull awful shit on people we care about.

I wish we could talk about it. You know, run into each other a few years after what happened, we go get a drink or something, you apologize even though it doesn’t make up for everything, and I forgive you because at the end of the day all I really want to figure out what the hell you were thinking, and by the end of the night were laughing and talking about all the crazy shit we did.

I still miss you, sometimes. But mostly, I’m at peace. I’ll never get to know everything I want to know, and I’ll never get to really be with you again. But eventually I figured out how to be okay with that, for the most part. I definitely wished I hadn’t killed you, but I really just can’t do anything about that. It’s… made me calmer, I think. Made me figure out how to roll with the punches better. Things would have been a lot different if I was able to calm myself down back then. So… I’m sorry. And… I’m sure if you were here… I’d tell you that I forgive you.

So… I guess we’re done. Letting go is strange. I mean, I suppose I’ll never really forget you, but now it’s just… done. I won’t be able to come visit again, and once I’m out of the country things are going to be completely different for me…

Thanks for everything, Vincent. Be sure to rest up, I’m gonna give you hell once I find you in whatever damn afterlife there is!

~~~

The graveyard was dark from clouds covering the sky when he arrived. Leo, in a gesture that one could not be certain was surprising or not, left flowers at the grave, and he talked about all sorts of things—unanswered questions, wishes, feelings. He stayed for a long while, with an occasional chuckle or while wiping away a tear. When he got up to leave, which was just a bit harder than expected, he noticed that the sky had cleared up, and the sun was out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, thanks for reading! I'm really enjoying writing stuff for this fandom (and the fandom in general for that matter), if that's not obvious by all the fics I've written so far. And this isn't the last of you'll see of me, I've got a lot of ideas running around in the old think tank (next I think I'm going to write something a tad fluffier)!
> 
> Also, just to sort of clarify, that last paragraph was meant to sort of be the perspective of Vincent. Like, the idea I was going for was that like, you know, death sort of sends the energy or you back into the universe, so when you die you're sort of like part of the whole of everything? IDK, basically that was my way of sort of showing Vincent's side of it without having him be like a ghost or anything, just as energy in the universe.


End file.
